The Frozen Avenger: ENDGAME
by Holster646
Summary: Fifth and Final Installment of The Frozen Avenger Series. After the Defeat from Thanos, Elsa is ready to do anything to get her sister back. So when the Avengers find a way to bring everyone back. She jumps in. Though tension between Steve and her are rough, she tries to do this for her daughter. But will they succeed? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in Space

THE FROZEN AVENGER: ENDGAME

Avengers and Frozen Xover

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL.

Timeline: After The Frozen Avenger: The Infinity War.

Chapter 1: Lost in Space

Derrick's POV

**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

"Wrra!"

Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony

"You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding the position." Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony.

"Oh yeah, that was close."

Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony

"That's a goal. We're now one apiece."

"Yep, that's true," I said as I watched.

"I would like to try again." Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony

"We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun."

Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula

"That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win."

Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony.

"And... you've won. Congratulations." Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand.

"Fair game. Good sport." Nebula shakes Tony's hand. "Have fun?"

"It was fun."

I looked at them both. "So, am I next?

...

I sat to watch as Tony played with his Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. I look to see that he's sitting on the floor of the gloomy ship. The weight of the recent events of our fight with Thanos is evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.

"This thing on?" I hear Tony say. I look as the helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak.

"Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, uh 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. And of course, I have Lark with me too. Never thought I'd have a competitor for the girl." I chuckled.

"Some fuel cells were cracked during the battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light-years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. Because it's always you."

With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep.

I walked over to him, and carries him to the seat, and lies him there. Nebula looks at me then away dejected.

As I continue to stand watch, I see a light from the window. I go into the cockpit. There is a light on Tony's face, which grows brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. The light comes closer and closer. which is slowly revealed to be a woman.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"I don't know."

…

Elsa's POV

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

I sat in my room as Sarah slept on the bed. I smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and peaceful.

Just then the room shook, slowly at first then faster. I quickly ran outside to the yard in the Avengers Compound, where Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Rhodes walking out looking at something, a big ship being carried by Carol Danvers as she lands the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony, Derrick, and Nebula walked out, Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.

"Couldn't stop him."

"Neither could I."

"I lost the kid."

"Tony, we lost."

Derrick limps up to me. I hug him.

He lets me go.

"Did Anna..?"

"She's gone."

Derrick nodded then tears started to form.

…

In the Avengers Compound, we sat in a living room area. Tony is sitting at a table, getting blood for healing.

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth."

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures."

"Where is he now? Where?"

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through."

I looked over at a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?"

"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear."

"Maybe I am."

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him."

"Who told you that?" Tony said surprised. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight."

"Okay."

"He's unbeatable."

"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?"

"Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming."

"And look where that got us," I said, remembering the last time Tony talked like that.

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus."

"And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?"

Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise. "I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse."

Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!"

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve said.

"I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers."

"Okay," Rhodes said, trying to calm him down.

"Right?"

"You made your point. Just sit down."

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Nah, Nah. Here's my point. You know what?"

"Tony, you're sick."

TONY refers to Carol. "She's great, by the way."

Rhodes tries to get tony sit, but tony gets around him. "Sit down. Sit."

TONY gets right in Steve's face. "We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar."

"Oh really?" I said as I stood. "You're not the only one with trust issues."

"Elsa, please, I don't want to hear it." Tony waved a hand at me.

"No, Tony. You feel like you need to shoot accusations around, let's do that. Let's fill carol in on the famous Tony Stark. He used to make weapons, then decided on not doing that, helped save the world from a robot he created. Then, when times got tough, he submitted to a law that would end our freedom, and got my sister thrown in prison." I marched up to him and he turned to face me. "Who is now dead because of Thanos. The point is, Tony. You tore this team apart. Not Steve. You couldn't trust us. And now we face the consequences of your actions."

Tony stared at me with hate in his eyes.

"Just remember, you could have stopped this if you could've aimed faster."

I slapped him across the face. Steve pushed me aside and looked at Tony. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.

"Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide."

Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.

"Tony!

"I'm fine. I..."

Tony falls into a heap, unconscious."

...

We look at Tony on a bed, with Pepper at his side. Rhodes walks over.

"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day."

"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back." Carol said as she turned away.

"Where are you going?" Nat asks.

"To kill Thanos."

Nat follows after her. "Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile."

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too," Steve said.

"You even know where he is?" I asked.

"I know people who might."

"Don't bother."

We look at the girl that came with Tony and Derrick.

"I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: "To the Garden.'"

"That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan," Derrick said as he listened

"So where is he?"

Rocket clicks a button that brings up a hologram of Earth emitting a shockwave. "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago." A hologram of a planet pops up, with the same shockwave visibly traversing the surface. "On this planet."

"Thanos is there."

"He used the stones again," Nat said as she looked at the planet

"Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know." Bruce said.

"Look, he's still got the stones, so..."

"So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, just like that."

Steve and Carol share a knowing look.

Nat looks at everybody. "Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Bruce asked.

"Because before, you didn't have me."

"Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" Rhodes asks.

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catcher Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder.

"I like this one." He says with a smile.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch," I say as Steve and I look at the planet.

_**Endgame is upon us.**_

_**This is it. The Last Chapter of The Frozen Avenger Story**_

_**It all comes down to this. **_

_**Thank you for all the support you guys have given this story. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Go for the Head

Chapter 2: Go for the Head

Elsa's POV

I got into my outfit. I look at the now damaged deflector belt I had put on just days ago. To think I was just pregnant just three days ago. It boggled my mind.

"Elsa?"

I looked to see Derrick at the doorway, holding Sarah.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going back to Arendelle after all this is done. Make sure she is taken care of till I get back."

"Elsa. I know you're hurting..."

"I have to bring Anna back. I am nothing without her. She is everything to me."

Derrick nodded. "Well, Good luck then."

…

I looked around at everyone aboard the Benatar. Tony was still out of it so he stayed behind.

"Okay, who here hasn't been to space?"

Nat, Cap, and Rhodey and I raise our hands.

"Why?"

"You better not throw up on my ship."

"Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!"

The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and I start holding onto my seat for dear life. The exhilaration of this new experience was beyond description. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Carol hovers in front of the Benatar.

"I'll head down for recon."

I get ready for the impending confrontation. I look over at Steve as He sat looking at his old compass.

"This is gonna work, Steve."

"I know it will. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

I took a step back from the pain those words gave me. It seemed clear to me that steve wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I silently hoped that he would still care for his daughter.

Carol approaches the Benatar.

"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."

"And that's enough." Nebula says.

…

I looked at the scenic lush tropical fauna. It surrounds a shed on a farm. A scarecrow made of Thanos' armor is seen. I then start focusing on the burnt Infinity Gauntlet on Thanos' arm. He's walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a sack. He walks over to the shed, with a dragging quality to his legs, like it pains him to walk, presumably his living quarters. I quietly move from behind the stair to get into position.

Suddenly, Carol flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. I quickly run over and freeze it. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head.

Captain America walks in, with Natasha right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Rocket goes over to the sliced off frozen Infinity Gauntlet and kicks it over, as we look in horror that there are no stones in it.

"Oh no."

"Where are they?" Steve asked.

"Answer the question!" Carol said as she squeezed.

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation."

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce screams as he pushes him to the ground wearing Hulk Buster armor

"You should be grateful."

"Where are the Stones?" I ask as I create an ice sword.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms."

"You used them two days ago!"

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be." He then sits himself a little straighter. "I am... inevitable."

"We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying."

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them."

"Ah, thank you, daughter." Nebula looks down, a little uncomfortable." Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Thor's face fills with rage as he raises to summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone can stop him, slices Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor. Nebula wipes off some of the blood spatter.

"What... What did you do?"

Thor looks broken, realizing what he has done.

"I went for the head."

Thor slowly walks out of the shed, no real purpose in his steps. I drop to my knees as tears streamed down my face.

"No, this can't be it," I say as the grief of what I had just heard hit me.

"Elsa?"

I looked up at Nat. She looks concerned.

"Get to the ship."

"What?"

"I need a minute," I say as I can start to feel my powers getting out of control.

"What do you mean?"

"NOW!"

Snow starts swirling around me.

"To the ship, now!" Steve says to everyone.

All the sadness and the rage of the events that had come to pass overpowered me. I knew without anna, there was absolutely no way of staying in control. As soon as everyone left, I let it all out. All the pain finally came out. Ice spike came out everywhere. One penetrated Thanos's body. I screamed as all my power exploded out of me, freezing everything around me.

It took me a few minutes to recover my composure. I looked around to see that everything around me was a frozen wasteland. The shed was destroyed. The corpse of Thanos was now an ice brick.

I wiped the tears from my face and got up, and started to walk to the ship. The ship landed as I walked over.

The door came down and Nat waited for me. She hugged me tightly.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

We entered the ship and left. I looked at the planet as it began to turn into a tundra. Everyone looked at me with fear. I sighed.

"My powers are connected to my emotions. So, hearing that Anna isn't coming back, I got a little emotional."

Everyone nodded. Carol grabbed my shoulder.

"We should talk sometime."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Rocket said.

I nodded. "Let's go home. I have a daughter to take care of."

_**That was a bit crazy.**_

_**I'm glad everyone is excited about this final telling The Frozen Avenger. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

Chapter 3: Five Years Later

Elsa's POV

**CASTLE OF ARENDELLE**

"Sarah Winters! You come here right this moment!"

The little five year old stopped her ice-casting and walked over to me, head hanging down.

I was downstairs working on some paperwork when I heard a huge noise upstairs. Sarah had gotten out of her room and slid down the hall using her ice powers, dodging her bodyguard as they tried to stop her. She finally stopped in the ballroom where she then started to freeze the whole room.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Mama."

"You apologize to the staff and your bodyguards right now."

Sarah turned around to see the maids, and the bodyguards shivering from how cold it was. On the verge of tears, she used her magic to melt the ice and make everything fine again.

"I'm sorry."

One of the maids came up to her and hugged her.

"It's alright, dear. I know how boring this castle can get, but we can do this outside in the gardens, ok?"

"Ok!" Sarah shouted

As the maid leads her outside, my assistant comes running in.

"Your Majesty, Ms. Romanoff is ready for the call."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

...

Romanoff, now having red, long hair, over-coloring her blonde streaks, was listening to Rocket about his status so far.

"Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged."

I looked over at the few of the Avengers in holographic calls from the left to right, respectively: Nebula and Rocket Raccoon, Okoye, Danvers with a tomboyish haircut, and Rhodes.

"It was an infectious garbage scowl." Nebula said

"So, thanks for the hot tip." He turned to Danvers and replies back with a smirk.

"Well, you were closer," Carol said.

"Yeah. And now we smell like garbage."

Nat turns to Okoye. "You get a reading on those tremors?"

"It was a mild subduction under the African plate."

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?"

"Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it."

Nat then turns to Danvers. "Carol, are we seeing you here next month?"

"Not likely."

"What, you gonna get another haircut?" Rocket said sarcastically.

Danvers looks at him irritated. "Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territories. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets."

Rocket murmurs to himself. 'All right, all right, that's a good point. That's a good point."

"So you might not see me for a long time." Danvers finishes

Nat looks at all of us. "Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active. So, if anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me."

Everyone agrees.

"Alright."

The Avengers cut off their calls one by one... Except for Rhodes and me. Nat sighs exhausted, and sits down, as she notices we're still online in the call.

Nat looks at Rhodes. "Where are you?"

"Mexico. The Federales found a room full of bodies. It looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off."

"It's probably a rival gang," I say.

"Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left..." Nat starts to show signs of sadness as she gradually tears up. "I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him."

In an abrupt moment of silence, she tries to chew her tears and emotional feelings as she eats a sandwich.

"Will you find out where he's going next?"

"Nat..."

"Please."

"Okay." then Rhodes cuts off his line that leaves Nat and me alone.

Nat starts to cry as she tries to hold back her tears miserably.

"Nat?"

"I'm sorry. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Europe has seen worse for wear. But Arendelle is doing fine in all this mess."

"Alright. So, nothing new to report?"

"Nope."

"Ok, let me know if you need help with Sarah."

"Of course. She missed Aunty Nat."

I went to hang up when I heard his voice.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already."

Out of nowhere, Roger slumps over a bookshelf, in a mood as if he is in a therapy session, as Nat wipes off the tears off her face.

"You here to do your laundry?" Nat asked.

"And to see a friend."

"Clearly, your friend is fine."

I pulled up a chair and sat down. Steve looked at me.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hi, Steve."

After we had lost five years ago, I got into a terrible depression. I didn't talk to anyone for six months. Steve took care of his daughter at that time. But when I finally snapped out of it and went to get my daughter, the damage was done. Steve had someone in his life. So I hadn't seen him till now.

Steve looked at Nat. "You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge."

"In the Hudson?"

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water."

"You know if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." She jokingly smiles, as Rogers does the same.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He throws his jacket, then sits down on another chair, opposite Natasha.

"You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us."

"If I move on, who does this?" Nat asked

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done."

Nat looks like she was deep in her thoughts. "I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better."

"I think we both need to get a life."

Nat smiles and points at me, still looking at Steve. "You first."

She then gets up and walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked at him.

"How's Rachel?"

Steve turned around and looked at me. "Don't know. We broke up two months after you got Sarah."

"Really. I could have told you it wouldn't work out."

"You did. Multiple times that night." Steve said.

I smiled. "I guess so."

He looked down at his hands. "How's Sarah?"

I rolled my eyes. "She just got in trouble for using her powers to freeze the ballroom. Again."

Steve smiled. "That sounds like her."

He then looks at me. "Whatever happened to us?"

I shrugged. "I happened to us. I lied to you."

"yes, but I feel so empty..." Steve stood up. "Without you."

I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard that. "Really."

He started fiddling with something in his pocket. "Even though I haven't seen you in five years, can we move on?"

He knelt down and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped. The ring was an exquisite diamond ring.

"Of course, I will," I said.

Steve smiled. "Sorry, it took so long."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to propose before all this happened."

I smiled. "I would kiss you if I could."

A camera footage pops up where Nat sat. She came in and flick it forward in front of us, showing Scott Lang with a van behind him."

"Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me."

Steve stands up. "Is this an old message?"

Nat looks shocked. "It's the front gate."

"Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys."

They let him in. When he came into the room, he started pacing worriedly in front of us.

"Scott. Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He was struggling to ask about something. He finally blurts it out.

"Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?"

"Only to make conversation."

"Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my..." He was struggling to not tell the entire truth about their relationship. "She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there."

"I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years." Nat said.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours."

"What?" I said surprised.

"See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving."

He strides over to pick up Nat's sandwich and bites into it.

"Scott, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos."

"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?"

"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy."

"Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"So who do we talk to about this?"

Steve looked at me. "Elsa, you'd better get over here."

"I'm on my way."

I disconnected the call and picked the phone.

"Scramble Arendelle One."

_**Wow what a chapter!**_

_**You guys got me, I got Steve and Elsa back together. **_

_**Thank you for all your support. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring the Possibility

Chapter 4: Exploring the Possibility

Elsa's POV

I walked across the hanger to the quinjet waiting for me. I left instruction to my staff. Sarah was sad to see me go, but when I explained it was for Aunt Anna, she agreed to let me go.

Derrick stood near the hatch in his fill Steelshot outfit.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Of course, I am. My wife and son are gone. I need to get them back." He answered as he boarded.

I nodded. When we got home after all that happened, we found out James had passed just like Anna did.

I walked into the jet and over to the speaker.

"This is Queen Elsa, ready to fly out with Arendelle One."

"Copy that, Arendelle one. Recite Passcode."

"Fire Princess."

"Ten-four. You are cleared for liftoff."

Derrick took the controls of the jet and we were off.

…

We landed a little while later. I ran out of the jet and jumped into Steve's arms.

"It's like nothing has changed." He said as he slid the ring on my finger.

I admired it. "Steve, it's beautiful."

I looked over at Nat as she walked over. I hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you, Nat."

Scott walked over as well.

"Hey, Scott." I gave him a brief hug.

I looked over at Derrick.

"You stay here and watch the jet."

He nodded.

I looked over at Steve.

"Let's go."

…

Steve, Nat, Scott and I get out of the car. Tony looks at us and sighs. I could tell he was not looking forward to the discussion about to take place.

We explained Scott's plan to Tony.

"Now, we know what it sounds like..."

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" Steve asked

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?"

We all look puzzled. Science is barely any of our fields.

Tony giving a drink to Steve. "Thank you."

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home," Tony said as he sat down

"I did."

"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?"

"A time heist?" Scott said

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?"

Steve spoke up. "The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them."

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back."

Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?"

"I don't believe we would."

"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise."

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?"

Scott looked a little embarrassed. "No".

"Good. You had me worried there. Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works."

"Tony... We have to take a stand."

"We did stand. And yet, here we are."

I walked up to Tony as Scott spoke to him "I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did." His voice gets louder as he tries to sell his desperation to Tony. "And now, we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even..."

"That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got a kid."

Morgan runs to her dad, who picks her up.

"Mommy told me to come and save you."

"Good job. I'm saved." he turns to face us. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and the table's set for six."

"Tony?" I say. He looks right at me.

"I know you and I never get along. But I'm begging you. Please. I have a daughter the same age as yours. I tell her stories about her Aunt Anna. But now, I finally have a chance to bring back the one person she hears most about. I would do anything for Sarah. I imagine you would do the same. Please. Help me help my daughter."

"Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." Steve says to Tony.

"I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch."

We walk back to the car outside Tony's house.

"He's scared."

"He's not wrong."

"Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?"

"No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain."

"Bigger than his?"

I smile. "Bruce."

...

We find ourselves in a cafe somewhere, with Bruce but not the same one that I remember. He looks more like... Professor Hulk.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating." He pushes a plate forward. "Try some of that. Have some eggs."

"I'm so confused," Scott says.

"Me too," I say as well

"These are confusing times."

"Right. No, no, that's not what we meant."

"No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now."

"Yeah! Wh...How? Why?"

"Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost."

"No one blamed you, Bruce," Nat said

"I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds..."

Three children behind Bruce walk up to him tentatively.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get a photo?"

"100%, little person. Come on, step up." He hands the phone to Scott. "You mind?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks, Say "green"!" The children and Bruce say Green as Scott snaps the photo.

"Did you get it?" I ask

Scott leans forward to hand back the phone. "Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man."

They look at him confused.

"They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does."

"Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to...he wants to..." Bruce turns to one of the boys. "You want to take a picture with him, right?" The boy shakes his head vigorously.

"He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either."

"But, come on, the kid! But he...but you..."

"I don't want a picture with them."

Bruce turns to the children. "He's gonna feel bad. Sorry. They said they'd do it."

"I don't want it anymore."

"No, no...you feel bad."

"Just take the goddamn phone."

"Maybe next time, Scott," I say as I grab his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Hulk."

"No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!"

"Bruce," Steve says trying to get his attention.

"Dab!"

"Bruce."

"Listen to your Mom. She knows better."

"About we were saying..."

"Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise."

"Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too."

Bruce nodded. "You got a point there. Alright. Let's see what we can do."

Just then, I felt my anxiety attack start to happen. My hands froze up.

"No, no, no, no. Not now." I said as I quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Elsa!" Steve said as he ran after me. "Wait."

I stopped and faced him.

"I've got to get away," I said.

He grabbed me and held me. I tried to get away, but he was too strong, so I just accepted it.

Soon it started to subside.

"See, you ok?" He asked.

"A little."

"What's going on with you?"

"Ever since we lost. I get anxiety attacks. Storms start to brew and people get hurt."

"Well, I'm here now if you ever need me."

I hugged him again.

"Thank you."

_**Thank you so much for supporting this story so far. I'm completely overwhelmed with the support.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon**_


	5. Chapter 5: Figuring it out

Chapter 5: Figuring it Out

Elsa's POV

"Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the uh... the van thing." Bruce said to Scott.

Scott opens the portal. We were back at the Avengers Compound, Bruce was fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott is in his Ant-Man costume in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel. Nat and Steve are beside Bruce. Derrick and I stood to the side while the others worked.

"Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby."

"Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950s." We give Bruce a panicked look.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, concerned.

"He's kidding," Nat said then in a hushed tone to Bruce. "You can't say things like that!"

"Just... It was a bad joke."

"There is no way this could work," Derrick whispered.

"We have to try," I said.

"You were kidding, right?" Nat said to Bruce.

Bruce starts whispering to Nat "I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is." He then gives Scott a thumbs up. "We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing."

"Good luck, Scott. You got this." Steve told him.

"You're right. I do, Captain America."

Bruce presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel.

"On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!"

Bruce presses a button, and someone in the Ant-Man suit comes back. A teenager appears out of it.

"Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right." The teenager said.

"What is this?" Steve asked

"What's going on?" I looked at Bruce.

"That...who is that?" Nat asked

He pushes another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem.

"Hold on," Bruce said, panicked.

"Is that Scott?" Nat asked.

"Yes, it's Scott!"

Teen Scott gets sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and it appears to be an old man in the Ant-Man suit.

"Ow! My back!" The old man said.

"What is this?" Steve asked, a little panicked as well.

"Can I get a little space here?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, yeah. Can you bring him back?"

"I'm working on it!" Bruce said as he tapped the side of the button pad, trying to pull back Scott.

After a moment, another person appears in front of them. This time, it's a baby in the Ant-Man suit.

"It's a baby," Steve said seriously.

"It's Scott."

"As a baby!"

"He'll grow."

"Bring Scott back!"

Bruce motioned to Nat. "When I say kill the power, kill the power."

"Oh my god," Nat said as she rapidly walks near to the generator.

"And... Kill it!"

Nat pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott, the normal Scott, gets spewed back out again.

"Somebody peed my pants," Scott said. "But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me."

Bruce holds up his hands in a dramatic way. "Time travel!"

Steve says nothing. He simply shakes his head and walks away.

"What? I..I see this as an absolute win!"

"Steve, wait," I say as I run after him.

I run out to see Steve sitting outside, staring at the floor, deep in thought. He looks beat, the only possibility of victory now not an opportunity.

"Hey, look at me. We're going to figure this out. I know it."

Steve shook his head. "We can't do this without Tony."

I nod. "Yes, but you heard him. He wants nothing to do with this."

He looked up. "I wouldn't be so sure."

I look up as a deafening noise breaks the silence in the distance. As I look, we see an Audi R8 speeding towards the entrance. The car pulls over to us, but goes a bit too far, then reverses to us. We see Tony Stark roll down the window and look at us.

"Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby."

"Scott became a teenager, then an old man and finally a baby."

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?"

Tony gets out of the car, and walks around to the back."

Tony ignores Steve's question. "That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it."

Steve shrugged. "You did."

"Oh, did I?" He started acting like he did not.

"There's the Tony we know," I said.

Tony looked at me. "Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." He holds up his right hand, with a device on it. "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace." He then makes peace sign with his fingers "Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

Steve looked at me. "I'd have to agree with you there." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice."

Steve nods. "Sounds like a deal." Steve reaches out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replies in the same way.

Tony reaches back into his trunk to pull something else out, Steve's Shield. He goes to give it to Steve, who hesitates.

"Tony..."

"Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding."

Steve fits his arm into the shield.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team...We are getting the whole team, yeah?"

"We're working on that right now."

Tony walked back inside. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Good to see you two reunited."

"What? Tony and I?"

"Yeah. Also you and your shield."

…

Derrick's POV

Scott and I are sitting having a Taco and some Nachos at a bench, and everything falls out of our tacos as the Benatar lands. Nebula and Rocket walk out of the ship, and past us.

"Hey, homie! Where's Big Green?"

"Uh, Kitchen, I think." Scott turns to me as he sees Nebula. "That's awesome."

Nebula started talking into an earpiece. "Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There're two idiots on the landing zone.

She walks away. Moments later, just as Scott is getting back to his senses, Rhodey lands right in front of him without warning. This time Scott is so surprised, he drops the whole taco. I start laughing.

"What's up, regular-sized man?" Rhodes says. As Rhodes walks away, Bruce walks over. Seeing that Scott dropped his lunch, he hands two tacos from his lunch to Scott. Scott takes it while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness.

"Come on, Derrick, we got to go."

"10-4 Big Green."

...

Bruce, Rocket and I sat in the back of a Utility car as we traverse the green countryside of Norway. We passed a sign labeled "WELCOME TO NEW ASGARD, PLEASE DRIVE SLOWLY."

"Asgard?" I asked.

"Yep, here to get the Lightning boy." Rocket said.

We stopped at a small town on a port. We got out of the car, and look around at the remaining Asgardians, living like normal humans at a port.

"Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot." Rocket said as he looked around.

"Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First, they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home."

"Yeah Lucky," I said as I looked around.

"You shouldn't have come!"

We turn around to see a woman holding some rope.

"Ah, Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl." Bruce said as he walked over.

"I think I liked you better either of the other ways," Valkyrie said, studying him

Bruce motioning to Rocket. "This is Rocket."

"How you doin'?" Rocket waved.

"And this is Derrick."

I waved.

Valkyrie looked at Rocket and I. "He won't see you."

"That bad, huh?"

"We only see him once a month, when he comes for..." She looked over to a pile of kegs of stout and other beer on the side "... supplies."

"It's that bad."

"Yeah."

...

Rocket opens a door, and we walk in.

Rocket grimaced at the smell. "What the... Woo! Something died in here."

"Hello? Thor?"

Just then a voice came out over the other room.

"Are you here about the cable?"

Thor walks into view, and my jaw drops. Thor, who is shirtless, has put on more than a couple of pounds since we saw him last.

"The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy." He says as he grabs a beer.

"Thor?"

He notices us standing there. He cracks into joy. "BOYS! Oh my God! It's so to see you!" He turns to Rocket and tries to hug him. "Come here, you little rascal!

"No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary."

"Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?"

I look to see a worm and pile of rocks sitting on a couch, PlayStation controller in hand, playing Fortnite and eating chips."

"Hey boys!"

"Hey guys, long time no see." Bruce waved back.

"Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously." Korg says he then goes back to his game. "Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again."

"Noobmaster."

"Yeah, Noobmaster69 called me a dickhead."

Thor walks over to Korg, takes his headphones, and speaks into the mic.

"Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I am gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms and shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, go cry to your father, you little weasel!"

Thor gives Korg his headphones back. "Thank you, Thor."

"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?"

"Thank you very much. I will."

Thor turns back to us. "So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things."

Thor uses Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and starts drinking.

"How the mighty have fallen," I whisper.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Rocket said.

Bruce walks to Thor and places a hand on his shoulder."

"Buddy, you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?"

"You look like melted ice cream."

Thor laughs. "So, what's up?"

"We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything."

"What, like the cable? Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks."

"Like Thanos," Bruce says.

Thor's smile slowly disappears. He puts a shaky hand on Bruce's shoulder and points at him.

"Don't you say that name."

Korg stands up and takes off his headphones

"Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here."

Bruce grabs Thor's hand. "Please take your hand off me." He brushes away Thor's hand. "Now, I know that... guy might scare you."

"Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. I didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off."

Thor walks away from Bruce

"Umm... Stormbreaker?"

"Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?"

Bruce walked over to him. "I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?"

"I don't know. Is it... Natasha?"

"It was you. You helped me."

Thor walks over and looks out the window and points, still holding his beer. "Why don't you ask the Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth." He drops onto the sofa. "The ones that are left, anyway."

"I think we can bring them back."

"Stop. stop, okay?" Thor says as he opens a packet on M&Ms. "I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my self-pity, waiting to be rescued and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?"

I look at Korg and Miek eating pizza and playing once more.

"Nah, all good here, mate."

I look back at Thor.

"So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye."

Bruce sighs. "We need you, pal."

Thor shakes his head and ignores Bruce.

I shake my head and walk over to him.

"Thor, I know you don't know me, but you know someone I care about." I grabbed the picture out of my wallet of the day James was born. Anna was beaming with tears in her eye. James was asleep. I showed him the picture. "This was Anna. My wife. She disappeared that day. So did my son, James. Now I know you feel like you messed up, but deep down, I know you did what you could. Now, we have a chance to bring her back. So, I'm telling you, you get off your ass and help me get my family back."

Thor grabbed the picture. A tear came to his eye.

"Anna, she was the one who believed in me. Look where that got her." He said as he handed the picture back.

I got up and looked at Rocket.

"What's your approach?"

Rocket smiled while crossing his arms. "There's beer on the ship."

Thor pauses but doesn't look up. "What kind?"

_**I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this story. Stay tuned for more.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Test and Divide

Chapter 6: Test and Divide

Elsa's POV

I was grabbing some equipment for Rocket when I saw Thor in a hoodie, drinking a beer and walking through the compound's Testing Chamber. Tony is also there, walking in from behind Thor.

Tony looked at Thor. "Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski. He then looked at Rocket, who's working on something underneath a glass platform. "Ratchet, How's it going?"

"It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal."

I felt my phone ring. I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"This is Queen Elsa," I said.

"Your majesty, your daughter has requested to have a holo call with you."

"Thank you. Tell her ill make it soon."

I ran to the living area and pressed a few buttons. Soon, the holograph of Sarah stood before me.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great. I miss you though." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I smiled. "I miss you too But don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I can."

She then got a quizzical look on her face.

"What are you doing, Mom?"

I sighed. Knowing my daughter, I knew id better tell her or I would never get off this call.

"Sarah, I'm trying to bring Aunt Anna and James home."

"Oh, and Daddy, too right?" she said excitedly.

Almost as if on cue, Steve walked in.

"Elsa, we're ready to test the..."

Sarah and I looked at Steve as his jaw dropped.

"Sarah," Steve said as he stared at his daughter.

Sarah looked nervous. "How do you know my name?"

"Sarah, this is your dad," I said.

Sarah smiled the widest smile.

Steve looked at me. "We're testing it."

I nodded and looked at Sarah. "Sarah, we've got to go. I'll call you later, ok."

She nodded and I hung up.

We ran back to the testing room right as Clint walked up onto the platform.

Bruce turns to Clint. "Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!"

A helmet similar to Ant-Man's but white and more visible face pops on Clint's head, and he goes quantum. Five seconds later, Clint rematerializes on the glass platform, breathing heavily and sitting on the platform.

Nat was the first one up there. "Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?"

Clint holds up the baseball glove and throws it to Stark. "Yeah, it worked. It worked."

We then go in a room with some hologram displays, showcasing each of the six Infinity Stones, sitting around a table. Tony, Steve, and Bruce are pacing at the front, clearly leading the planning of the mission.

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us have had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Well, I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones."

"I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Scott chimes in.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in."

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint and I say.

"Correct."

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?"

We look at Thor sitting on a chair with his sunglasses on. It is impossible to tell whether he is awake or asleep.

"Is he asleep?" I ask Derrick

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead."

Thor finally wakes up and walks to the hologram of the red stone.

"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves..." He wiggles his fingers to imitate a spooky ghost. "Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane," An image of Jane Foster pops up on the screen. "Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead," Thor starts to look broken, and seems on the verge of tears "and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever," Tony starts to push him back to his chair. "I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence."

"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" Tony asked

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you."

A little later, we were sitting around a table, eating a meal, and Rocket is pacing on the table in front of everyone.

"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag."

"Is that a person?" Scott asked

"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person."

"A planet? Like in outer space?"

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." he then started Imitating talking to a puppy while petting Scott's head. "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space."

After we ate, we went into the listened to Nebula in the planning room, and Nat writing notes for their plan.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir."

Nat, In a business-like tone, asked. "What is Vormir?"

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister."

"Nat looks up, and an awkward silence falls upon the room. She writes what Nebula has just said, and Scott makes to break the awkward moment."

"Not it."

I then plan with Tony and Nat lying on a table surrounded by papers, and Bruce lying down on the floor. I pace the room. The Time Stone pops up on the display."

"That Time Stone guy..."

"Doctor Strange."

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?"

"Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat."

"Nice place in the village, though."

"Yeah. Sullivan Street."

"No... Bleecker." I said.

"Wait, he lived in New York?"

"No. He lived in Toronto."

"Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York."

Bruce sat up in surprise. "Shut the front door."

After all the planning, the holograms displaying the different locations, the Soul and Power Stones in space in 2014. the Reality Stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time Stones in New York City, 2012

"All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One-shot."

We get into out walking in a file to the Quantum Time machine, wearing the Quantum Suits, albeit with some minor differences for different people. Rhodey has a bulkier repaint of the War machine armor.

When we got onto the platform, I nodded at Steve to say something. He took a deep breath.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." Tony gives Steve a look. "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

Rocket looks at me and points at Steve. "He's pretty good at that."

"He has a way with words."

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Tony says to Bruce.

Bruce pushes a few buttons on the computer. "Tractors engaged."

Nat smiles excitedly at me. "See you in a minute."

Bruce walks up and hits a button. Things start to move. I'm shaking I'm so nervous. My helmet comes on. Before I can get my bearings, Everything shrinks around me.

_**Thank you so much for your Reviews.**_

_**More to come.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Team 2012

Chapter 7: Team 2012

Elsa's POV

**NEW YORK, 2012**

When we came out of quantum, I found myself in a war zone in the great New York City.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock."

2012 Hulk passes by them, smashing everything in his way. Bruce puts his hand on his face, embarrassed.

"Feel free to smash a few things along the way."

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever."

Present Bruce pretends to smash things sarcastically. He tears his shirt off and walks over to a car. He lightly punches the car, making a small dent, all the while making growling noises. He picks up a motorbike and throws it at a wall, wincing as it hits the wall.

The plan was, Scott, Steve, and Tony would take the Tesseract, and I would take the scepter, while Bruce got the Time Stone.

I was in a SHIELD uniform while Steve was in his uniform.

"Got to hustle, guys. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here."

I pulled out my tablet and connected it to the camera that Tony set up.

"We're ready," I said into the comms. Then I watched what happened.

"If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now." The guy I knew as Loki said

"All right. Good one. No standing around, I'm closing up this door for later. By the way, feel free to clean up."

"Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit," A shot of Cap walking around in his 2012 suit. "did nothing for your ass."

"No one asked you to look, Tony."

"Well damn," I whispered.

"It's ridiculous."

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass."

"And mine," I said.

"Elsa!" Steve said over comms.

"What, it is."

Just than the 2012 Nat was holding the scepter

"Uhh, magic wand?"

"STRIKE team's coming to secure it."

A Hydra team enter, known at this time as a part of SHIELD.

"We can take that," Sitwell said as he takes Loki's Scepter from 2012 Natasha. "off your hands."

"By all means. Careful with that thing."

"Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way." Barton said.

"We promise to be careful."

"Who are these guys?" Scott said.

"They are SHIELD...Well, actually Hydra. But, we didn't know that yet."

"Seriously, you didn't? I mean...they look like bad guys."

"You're small, but you're talking loud."

"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." 2012 Steve said.

Loki then transforms into Steve for a second in imitation. "On my way down to coordinate search and rescue!" He transforms back. "I mean, honestly! How do you think you'll be..."

2012 Thor slaps on a device on Loki's mouth to make him quiet. "Shut up."

"All right, you're up, little buddy." I looked at the briefcase with the Tesseract. "There's our stone."

"Wait I've seen that before."

I watched all of the 2012 Avengers get in an elevator. Hulk makes to follow but finds the elevator full.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached."

"Take the stairs."

Hulk draws his fist back right as the elevator door closes.

He follows through with the punch, making a dent in the wall right where the door was.

HULK walks away pissed. "Take the stairs! Hate the stairs!"

"All right, Icy. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor."

"I'm On it. Head to the lobby." I say as I hit the elevator button.

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"Good luck, Elsa," Steve said.

The elevator opens and HYDRA agents see me. I walk in and hits the button to continue down.

"Who are you?" Rumlow asked.

"Agent Winters. Research Division."

I can feel everyone starts getting suspicious and has their guard up. "I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter."

Sitwell looked at me. "I don't understand."

"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it."

"Sorry, Winters. I can't give you the scepter." Rumlow said to me

"I'm gonna have to call the Director."

"That's okay. Trust me." I lean over to Sitwell's ear and whisper. "Hail Hydra."

I walk out of the elevator with the scepter and a smile.

"Good job, Elsa," Steve said over comms.

…

General POV

The 2012 Avengers start to make their way out of the building. Tony and Steve are eyeing them from undercover.

"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time."

"Bombs away." He says as he slides down to Tony's Arc Reactor. "Is... is that Axe body spray?"

"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?"

"I'm going inside you. Now." Scott said as he shrunk smaller.

The Avengers got stopped by Pierce.

"May I ask you where you're going?"

2012 Thor looked confused. "To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?"

2012 Tony answered his question. "Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury."

"My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me."

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself."

"Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years."

"Hand over the case, Stark." an agent makes a grab for the case.

Tony talked to Scott through comms "All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go."

"You promise me you won't die?"

"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia."

"That doesn't sound mild."

As the 2012 avengers argued with the Hydra agents, Tony kept encouraging Scott

"Do it, Lang! Window's closing. Pull my pin!"

"Here goes!"

Ant-Man pulls off a component of Stark 2012's reactor, and Tony (2012) drops the case.

"Stark? Stark!"

Stark 2012 falls to the ground.

"Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!"

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!" Tony yelled

"Stark, you- your chest machine?"

Ant-Man pushes the case, Loki looks at the case, Tony Stark grabs the case then Steve and him start to walk away.

"Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice."

Suddenly, Hulk 2012 pushes Tony to the ground and the Tesseract slides to Loki

"NO MORE STAIRS!"

Everyone runs from Hulk's rampage, Loki 2012 grabs the Tesseract and teleports it away.

"You'll be fine, Stark. Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work."

Thor 2012 uses the Mjolnir as the defibrillator on Tony Stark 2012.

"YES!"

"That worked a treat. That was so crazy!"

"I had no idea if that was gonna work."

"The case?"

"The case. It's, uhh... Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott asked Tony.

"Oh, we blew it."

Just then, Steve walked up.

"What happened?"

…

Elsa's POV

As I was walking. I started having trouble with his communicator.

"Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube." I look up and groan. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me."

In front of me, I see 2012 Steve looking back.

"I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor."

I slowly put the case down. "I am not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you."

2012 Steve engages. I summon my shield and block his advance, but then he knocks me down.

"I can do this all day."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

We both frisbee our shields at one another which clang away as we brawl, inadvertently kicking away the case containing the scepter which falls down a few levels. Steve gets the upper hand on me as we both fall to the same level as the scepter.

Steve has me in a chokehold. I think of something, anything, to throw him off. Then it comes to me.

"Bucky... is... alive!"

"What?"

I take the chance to sucker punch him, grab the scepter and knock Steve out. I get up and stares at him.

"That is America's ass," I said as I walk away.

…

I quickly ran into the alley we came from with scepter in hand.

"Hey Frosty."

I turn around to see Tony, Steve, and Scott sitting in a broken car.

"Sorry, We got a problem."

"Huh. Yeah, we do."

"Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk."

"You said that we had one shot. This– this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing–"

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself."

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself. You know– No."

"Dude, come on."

"You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist–"

"I dropped the ball."

"You ruined the time heist."

"Is that what I did?"

"Yeah!"

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?"

"No, no, no. There are no other options. There are no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that– Bye, bye. You're not going home."

"Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either."

''I got it. There's another way. To acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.

When was he there?

"They were there at a– I've got a vaguely exact idea."

"How vague?"

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?"

"But what of the Tesseract?" I asked

"Not sure."

"Well if you don't know, I do."

They both looked at me.

"Where I'm from. We kept it under lock and key for a time."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, it looks like we're improvising."

"Right. What are we improvising?"

"Scott, get this back to the compound."

"Suit up."

"0-4, 0-4– - Uhh, 0-7."

"0-7. - Excuse me..."

"1-9-7-0."

"Are you sure? - Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back."

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony then looked at Steve. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Your call."

"Here we go."

The world shrunk around me again.

…

**Camp Lehigh, 1970**

When we got to the destination., I found that we were at an army base.

"You weren't born here, right?"

"The idea of me was."

"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?"

Tony taps his glasses to show the elevator.

We got into the elevator.

"Ok, tony. You go look to see if the Tesseract is here, We'll go get the particles.

…

I picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Pym's number.

"Hello."

"Hello. Dr. Pym?"

"That would be the number that you called. Yes."

"This is Captain Winters from shipping. We have a package for you."

"Bring it up."

"Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't."

"I'm confused. I thought that was your job."

"Well, it's just– Sir, the box is glowing and, to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great."

"They didn't open it, did they?"

"Yeah, they did. You better get down here."

I waited for a minute, then Steve said over the comms.

"Got it. Head for the exit."

I went to leave, but then saw a picture of someone I knew.

I picked it up to see Steve. but he was skinny and frail.

I then heard something from the other room.

A woman was discussing something with a man. I recognized her from Steve's compass. It was Peggy.

I watched her work. A hint of understanding stirred in me. If only Steve knew.

…

When I finally was able to get up to the surface, I met up with Steve and Tony.

"So, any Tesseract?" I asked.

"Nope. But we now have two more jumps left. "

"Ok. Let's go to Arendelle."

_**This story just gets better and better, doesn't it?**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Trip to Arendelle

Chapter 8: Trip to Arendelle

Arendelle, July 1839

Elsa's POV

We came out of quantum to fill the chill of winter. The cold weather got Tony by surprise.

"Are you sure this is when we're supposed to be? It feels like December."

"No, this is it," I said as I looked at the castle in the distance.

Tony tapped his glasses to scan the skies.

"There's energy causing this. It's similar to your magic, Elsa."

I nodded. "That's because it is me."

Steve and Tony looked at me with surprise.

"Let's go."

We walked through the snow-covered streets to the castle. When I got to the gates, I lead them to the side door that came into the courtyard.

As I looked into the courtyard, my heart dropped. The servants that dedicated their lives to serving my family were running about, trying to stay warm.

"Follow me." I snuck into the armory. Tony and Steve followed.

I grabbed a cloak and put it on. Then I tossed two uniforms at the boys.

"Here, put these on."

When everyone was dressed, I ran out into the main door of the castle. Steve followed while being trailed by Tony.

When Tony got in, I quickly shut the door.

"Ok, we're in. Now what?" Tony asked.

"To the vault."

We hurried down to the vault. I went to turn the corner to go to the vault, Steve pulled me back.

When I looked at the door, I saw the Weselton guards.

"Ahh, Weaseltown guards."

"Weaseltown?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, they tried to kill me up at my ice castle."

Tony patted my shoulder. "I got this."

Tony walked up to the guards.

"Evening, gents. I'm here to relieve you."

They both pointed their crossbows at him.

"The Duke of Weselton ordered us to watch the vault in case the witch tries to steal the tesseract."

Tony shook his head. "You should have walked away."

Tony then held his hands out. The nano suit covered his hands and his repulsers fired at them.

The guards both flew back against the wall and slid down.

"Did you kill them?" Steve asked as we walked up.

"No, just knocked out."

Tony then scanned the vault door.

"This is an impressive door. It would be impossible to pick the lock. I could blow it."

"No, this is a one of a kind door. It would take us years to replace it."

"What do you suggest?" Steve asked.

"We need to go get the key out of the upstairs guard station."

…

Steve's POV

We found the guards station. It was easy to find it. It was next to Anna and Elsa's favorite parlor.

"Here it is," Elsa said.

Then Elsa froze.

"Anna?"

I heard it too. Anna's voice.

Elsa walked over to the parlor door and cracked it open.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." I heard a man say.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

"Hans," I growled quietly.

Then we heard Hans speak again. We listened intently.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What? You said you did."

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"But...what are you talking about?"

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..."

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

"Hans. No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa."

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

We backed away from the door as Hans opened the door.

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I already have." He leaves and locks the door. He then turned around and saw us. His eyes fixed on Elsa.

"Well, saves me the walk." Hans drew his sword.

"Hans, you bastard!" Elsa yelled.

"Go, I'll cover you," I said, pulling my shield out and got ready to defend myself.

Tony's POV

Elsa and I started running for the vault.

"That Hans guy seems like one shady bastard," I said.

"He is a shady bastard!" Elsa said as she looked back.

We quickly ran down the stairs to the Vault area. We turned the corner to see a skinny old man and some Arendellian soldiers.

The old man saw us. "You there! Stop right there."

I pushed Elsa aside and walked up with my hands up.

"Can I help you, Weaseltown?"

"IT'S WESELTON! My guards are knocked out. Did you see anything?"

"No, Twiggy. Not a thing."

The old man looked at me. "Are you new here?"

"Yep, my first day," I said with a smile.

"Ok then, but I'm watching you, Mr..."

"Tony. Call me Tony."

The man grumbled as he left, with the Arendellian soldiers carrying his guards.

When the coast was clear, I helped Elsa back up.

"Thanks for covering me."

"Yeah, had it in the bag."

We turned to the vault. Elsa put the key in and turned it. You could hear gears turning.

"This will take a minute." She said.

"How did your family come across the Tesseract? It must be some story..."

"Well, a long time ago, my father told me and Anna a story that Thor's father, Odin, gave my ancestors the tesseract and asked them to keep it out of the wrong hands. So, they created this vault to keep the "cube" safe. But due to this accident, and finding out that Weaseltown knew of its existence, I ordered my men to hide it in a tonsberg temple."

"Then Hydra stole it in 1942. Didn't think that one through, did you?"

Elsa looked at me annoyed. "How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Just then the vault swung open. There, in the middle of the room, was the Tesseract.

Elsa grabbed a sack off a table nearby.

"Here, use this."

I summoned my armor to my hand and grabbed the Tesseract. I put it in the small sack.

Then, we heard something crash out in the hall.

Elsa looked at me. "Go, we'll be right behind you."

I dialed in the time coordinates and hit the button.

"See you, Snowflake."

I hit the button and I shrunk into quantum.

...

Steve's POV

Hans laughed. "So, American, What's your interest in Arendelle?"

"None of your concern."

"Well then, step aside."

"Not a chance."

Hans smiled and swung his sword. I brought up my shield and blocked it. The sword scrapped against the vibranium, setting off sparks and left a ringing in the air.

Hans looked at me with surprise. I went to throw a punch, but he dodged and went for another attack. He kicked me right in the chest. I fell back and got back up.

He started swinging his sword in figure eight. "I am amused by this attempt to stop me. But I've been training for a lifetime for this. I am one of the best-skilled fighters in my kingdom. What experience do you have?"

I smiled, "Over a lifetime of combat. Fighting people like you."

I then jumped and kicked him in the face. He fell over then got right back up. His sword came right at me, ready to stab. I brought my shield up and knocked it away. Hans then threw a punch at me, hitting me in the jaw. As I went down from the recoil, I kicked his legs out from under him. He fell straight on his back.

I went to get on top of him and finish him, but he brought his legs up and kicked me away. he got up as I stumbled back. He growled as he ran up, slicing wildly at me. I kept my shield up. Then he went down low and cut my leg. I let out a small cry in pain.

I finally knocked his sword out of his hand. I slung my shield and started throwing punches. Hans kept his hands up and hit me a few times.

Now battered and sweating, we moved our way over towards the stairs leading to the dungeon. Hans kicked me right in the chest, causing me to fall down the stairs.

As Hans walked over, I got up and faced him. "I can do this all day."

Just then, Elsa ran over towards us. "Hans, leave him be!"

Hans smiled and grabbed a knife from his belt.

"No, since you care so much about him, I'll kill him first. Then I'll kill you and bring back summer."

Elsa just smiled. "Well, I wish you luck, because I'm escaping right now."

Just then, a rumble came down the hall. Hans looked at Elsa in confusion.

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not actually here. I'm getting away. Steve, quantum, now!"

I hit the time date and jumped into quantum, leaving Hans to figure things out.

_**I hope this helps you guys out during this hard time.**_

_**Thank you again for your support.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Soul for a Soul

Chapter 9: Soul for a Soul

Derricks POV

**Morag 2014**

When we jumped out of Quantum to a deserted planet. It was nothing but rock and lightning, it seemed.

"Alright. Bring it down low. Right on that line. That's it. Down, down." Rhodey said as we brought down the communicator."

"Hey, can we hurry it up?"

"Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock."

Nebula walks out of the ship, apparently having directed it to its next destination.

I walk up to her.

"We good?"

She nods.

"Ok." I then pat her arm. "Good luck."

"You too."

I walk back to see Rhodes hugging Natasha. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Take that stone and come back. No messing around." Rhodes said as we parted.

"Hey. You got this." Clint replied.

"Let's get a move on." I said as I walked into the ship.

Nat walks with Clint back into the ship. "See you back."

"You guys watch each other's six."

Clint and Nat look back and just smile.

"Yeah."

They walk back into the ship, and the hatch closes. As we take our seats, the ship takes off and speeds out of the atmosphere of Morag.

"Nebula already put the coordinates in for Vormir. All we have to do is not fall out."

Clint and Nat were sitting at the front of the ship. I sat behind them. The ship takes a jump through space and speeds up tremendously. Nat and Clint look at each other.

"It's a long way from Budapest."

Nat just laughs.

I just shook my head. That was an inside joke.

…

After a few jumps, we finally come out of lightspeed to the planet Vormir. The planet is dark and sinister.

"Wow– Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." Clint said

I grab the controls and guide the ship down. I make a soft landing.

We exit the ship. Clint hits a button and the ship sinks.

"All right, let's start climbing."

We start walking towards the mountain and climb it.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain." Nat said as we climbed.

"Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know."

"Whatever. He eats garbage."

"Welcome."

We draws their weapons.

We see a dark hooded figure with smoke coming out of him.

"Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Derrick, son of Julie."

"Who are you?" Nat asked

"Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone."

"Oh, good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way." Nat said.

"Ah, liebchen– If only it were that easy." The Figure sais as he reveals his skull-like face.

"Ok, creepy." I say as we follow the figure.

He leads us to the cliff.

"What you seek lies in front of you... as does what you fear."

"The stone is down there." Nat says.

"For one of you. For the others... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul."

...

I look down the cliff as Natasha sitting on a log while Clint watches the Stonekeeper.

"How's it going? Jesus...Maybe he's making this shit up."

"No. I don't think so."

"Why, 'cause he knows your Daddy's name?"

"I didn't. Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"Well, I've dropped that far before. It would kill me, so that rules me out." I say as I look back at them.

"Whatever it takes." Nat says as she looks at the cliff.

"Whatever it takes."

I look at them. "Guys?"

Nat stands up and looks at Clint and me. "If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead."

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be."

"I guess we do."

Clint holds Natasha's hand and she reciprocates and they look at each other.

"I'm starting to think– we mean different people here, Natasha."

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back."

"Guys."

"Oh, don't you get all decent on me now.

"Guys."

"What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to, because I– Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes."

"Maybe you should."

"You didn't."

I shook my head. "She's right, Clint. She needs to do it."

Clint looked at me. "Stay out of this, Lark.

I grabbed him and made him look at me.

"Look at youself. You have a family that can still come back, and you want to throw youself off a cliff. Why? Cause you killed some bad people? You know what? If you jump, you'll be leaving your children without a father. And that's the worst thing you can do."

"He's right, Clint. I can't let you abandon your family." Nat said as she walked into his view.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

Both Clint and Natasha lean their heads against each other.

"Okay. You win."

Clint smiles and knocks Natasha to the ground, knocking me aside.

"Tell my family I love them."

Natasha returns the favor by tackling Clint to the ground.

"You tell them yourself."

"Natasha electrocutes Clint and she runs towards the cliff. Clint gets up and shoots an explosive arrow knocking her down. Clint then runs towards the cliff.

I quickly get up and tackle him to the ground, right as Nat jumps. Clint reaches out and grabs her hand. He then tried to pull her up, but I stopped him from moving.

"Damn you both!" He said as he stuggled to keep a hold of Nat

"Let me go."

"No. Please, no."

"It's okay."

"Please–"

Natasha kicks the wall, making Clint lose his grip, and plummets to the ground.

"NO!"

We both look down at her body on the ground, dead. A boom in the sky sends us in a pool of water with the Soul Stone in Clint's hand. He hits the ground out of sadness.

"Clint, I'm so sorry. But we had no choice."

Clint just shook his head. "You killed her."

"What?"

"YOU KILLED HER!" He grabbed me and shook me.

"STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled as I restrained him. "I only did what Nat wanted. She sacrificed herself. I only saved you because you have a family to get back to. Now focus on that."

Clint's eyes widened with a realization. "My family."

"Yes, now let's go."

We both summoned out suits and entered Quantum.

_**So, Derrick went for the Soul Stone.**_

_**Make sure you stick around for the new chapters. It's going to get intense.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon. **_


	10. Chapter 10:The Snap to Bring them Back

Chapter 10: The Snap to Bring Them Back

Elsa's POV

After the Quantum jump from Arendelle, I found myself on the Quantum platform, with everyone looks around to see all the recovered stones.

"Did we get them all?" Bruce asked.

"You telling me this work?" Rhodes asked

There's a pause as we start to realize someone is missing.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked.

The silence from Clint tells them all they need to know. The mission was completed but at a dire cost. Sadness overtakes everyone. Bruce falls to his knees and pounds the floor in grief.

...

We were out by the lakeside, Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, Bruce, and I were mourning their fallen teammate and friend. I look into the water as the emotions went through me.

"Do we know if she had a family?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Us." Steve replied.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I just asked him a question..." Tony said.

"Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together."

"We can't get her back," Clint said

"Wha– what?"

"It can't be undone. It can't." Clint answered again.

Thor dryly laughs.

"I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?"

Clint looks at Thor. "Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn't here, is she?"

"No, that's my point..."

Cint faces Thor. "It can't– be undone. Or that's at least what the red floating guy had to say." He then yells. "Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? GO GRAB YOUR HAMMER, AND YOU GO FLY AND TALK TO HIM!"

Clint's anger is quickly replaced with grief

"It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it."

A tear from my face falls into the lake below and freezes it solid. The others look at me.

"Elsa?"

I start to sob. I drop to my knees and cry. I feel someone grab me and try to hold me.

"No, leave me!"

"Elsa, listen to me," Steve said.

"NO!" I stand up and face them. "You don't know what my life is like. This is not fair! First my parents, then my sister and now my best friend! The one person that helped me adjust to living at this time. The only other one I trusted more than Anna! When will this end Steve?! When will this nightmare end?!"

They all looked at me, silent.

In a burst of anger, Bruce grabs a bench and hurls it clear across the lake. His anger spent, he turns to the others with a resigned look on his face

"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to." Bruce said

"We will."

Steve walked up to me. "It will end soon. Let's honor her sacrifice and make it end. Then you and I and Sarah can live a normal life together. Okay?"

I wipe the tears from my face. "For Natasha."

...

We are all gathered in the room with the newly finished gauntlet. Rocket finishes it.

"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?"

Thor walked forward. "I'll do it."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked.

"It's okay."

Everyone stood in front of him, stopping him.

"Wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Steve said.

"I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it," Scott said.

"No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty."

"It's not about that," Tony said.

"It's not that– Stop it! Just let me!" Thor says as he tears up. "Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right."

Tony looks at him in the eye. "Look– It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition."

"What do you– What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodes says

"Lightning."

"Yeah."

"Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me." Bruce said.

Thor lets go of Tony.

"Sorry, Thor. Maybe next time." I said with a sigh.

"You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive." Bruce continued.

"Yeah, but who's skin is as hard as the metal holding those stones?'

We all look to see Derrick standing at the door.

Bruce sighed, "Look, kid..."

"No, Dr. Banner. The world needs you. All of you. Me?" Derrick sighed. "I'm expendable. Just another casualty. It might kill me, or it might not. My skin is as hard as titanium now, thanks to the X-Men. Let me do this."

Bruce nods. "Ok, it's yours."

Derrick steps forward.

"Derrick, are you sure?" I asked.

He takes a good look at the gauntlet. "Don't worry. I was made for this."

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony asks."

"Let's do it," Derrick says with a sigh.

"You remember– everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it."

Everyone gets ready and suits up

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?" Tony says.

"Yes, boss." She replies.

The Avengers facility goes into lockdown

"Everybody comes home."

Derrick puts on the gauntlet, which nanobotically expands to fit his hand, and the power surge overwhelms him. He grunts in pain.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Thor shouts.

"No, wait. Lark, are you okay?" Steve shouted.

"Talk to me, Lark," Tony yelled.

Derrick grunts in pain. "I'm good. I'm okay."

[Thor gives a double thumbs up.

I watch as Derrick screams, fighting through the intense pain coursing through his body courtesy of the gauntlet, and manages to snap his fingers. He faints and the gauntlet slides off his arm, Clint kicks it away.

"Derrick!" I shout as I run to him

"Don't move him."

Derrick holds onto my arm. "Did it work?"

"Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay." Thor says.

I look at his arm that he uses for the snap. It has a few scars as the energy started to slowly dig through his shin, but his hand had strange markings on them.

I hear Clint struggling to speak from sheer happiness. "Honey. Honey."

"Guys– I think it worked!" Scott said.

Derrick opens his eyes and looks up.

"LOOK OUT!"

…

General POV

The Sanctuary II up in the sky and a single missile heading towards the base blowing away Scott. Then a continuous array of missiles destroys the base completely and everyone sinks below to the underground.

Bruce is holding up tons of debris from collapsing on top of the other Avengers. Some debris is stuck on top of Rocket.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe."

"Canopy. Canopy. Canopy." Rhodes says, then gets out of his damaged suit

"Rhodey, Rocket, get outta here!"

Rhodes crawls over to help Rocket while taking rebar as leverage to lift the debris off Rocket.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on!"

Rhodes gets Rocket out and they both sigh in relief."

"Rhodey!"

A flood engulfs both Rhodey and Rocket.

Somewhere else, Scott who survives the blast by shrinking gets up."

"Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!" Rhodes says over comms.

"What?"

"We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"

"Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?"

Somewhere else, Clint and Derrick are in the sewer system and trying to get their bearings. Clint flashes a light upwards to see what happened.

"Cap?"

"They're probably scattered," Derrick says as he gets up.

Clint finds the gauntlet is with him, with had expanded in size.

"That's funny, I thought it was smaller," Clint said.

"The explosion must have expanded it," Derrick says

Just then, a noise was heard down the tunnel.

"I don't think we're alone," Derrick whispered.

Clint shoots an arrow with light towards the dark tunnel and finds hordes of Outriders.

"Damn," Derrick says.

Clint takes the gauntlet and they run the opposite direction while the Outriders chase after them.

Upon the surface, the Sanctuary II beams the 2014 Thanos fully armored to the ground. The 2014 Nebula walks towards him.

"Daughter," Thanos says.

"Yes, Father."

"So, this is the future. Well done."

Nebula takes off the orange plate on her head she got from the other Nebula and throws it away.

"Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing." She responds.

Thanos plants his double-bladed sword on the ground, takes off his helmet and places on top of the sword's edge.

"The arrogant never do."

Thanos then sits down

"Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me."

"What will you do?" Nebula asks.

"Wait."

_**I hope you are all ready for the next Chapter. **_

_**The Big Battle!**_

_**Stay tuned for it. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle of Good and Evil

Chapter 11: The Battle of Good and Evil

Elsa's POV

"Wake up, Princess."

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I got up and looked around wildly.

"Good, there you go," Tony says.

Tony then walking towards Steve who's unconscious on the ground.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. That's my man." Steve woke up with a start. I looked to see Tony had Steve's shield. "You lose this again, I'm keeping it."

"What happened?"

"You messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see."

Tony helps Steve on his feet. We walk up to join Thor, who has been observing something from a distance. I look at what it was. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Thanos.

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked

"Absolutely nothing," Thor replied.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Probably jumped through time. I guess Nebula was replaced by 2014 one."

"Where are the stones?" Steve asked.

"Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them." Tony says.

"So, we keep it that way," Steve said

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. And I don't much care."

"Good. Just as long we are all in agreement."

Thunder cracks as Thor stretch out both hands to summon both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. His casual clothes transform into his armor and cape, with his beard getting some braid treatment. "Let's kill him properly this time."

"I couldn't agree more," I said. I put on my visor and then summoned my ice. I was then quickly enveloped with a thick ice fabric-like armor. Ice spikes appeared on the sleeves.

The four of us walk over to confront Thanos face to face.

Thanos looked at us, then just smiled.

"You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn." Tony said.

Thanos nodded. "I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." He stands up. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom." He puts on his helmet. "And then– With the stones, you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given." Thor lights himself up. "A grateful universe."

"Born out of blood," Steve says

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them."

I chuckle. "Correction. You mean, you won't live long enough to see it!"

Thor and I yell and charge. I make my sword and start my attack. Thor and Tony go straight for Thanos

…

General POV

Meanwhile, Hulk is under all of the mess trying to hold up the structure. Rhodes and Rocket are breathing for their lives.

"See you on the other side, man," Rhodes says as his head almost goes under.

Rocket just panics.

While that his happening Scott is running through the debris trying to get to them.

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

Derrick and Clint are running with the infinity gauntlet. He blows the place with explosive arrows. They explode. They look to see the Outriders still coming.

"Great, now you pissed them off."

"Shut up, Lark."

They both looked up to see a shaft. They both shoot grappling lines and begin to go up. Derrick draws his sword, Derrick, his space pistol.

The Outriders climb up the shaft and attack. Derrick shoots them while Clint slices them. They finally reach the top and Clint slices an outrider. He screams as it falls.

He lays down. Just then, Nebula walks up.

"Oh, hey– I know you."

Clint gives her the gauntlet. then she puts her hand on her earpiece.

"Father."

"Wait a minute," Derrick says.

"I have the stones."

"What?!"

Clint tries to get up but Nebula steps her foot down on him and points her gun at him.

"Stop."

Gamora comes around the corner.

"You're betraying us?"

With her hands up, Nebula from the future joins Gamora. 2014 Nebula points her gun at her future self. Clint and derrick get up and take cover.

"You don't have to do this." Nebula says.

The 2014 Nebula hesitates, "I am this."

"No, you're not," Gamora said

"You've seen what we become." Nebula said as she tapped her head.

A hint of regret is in 2014 Nebula's eyes.

"Nebula, listen to her," Gamora says

"You can change." Nebula says.

The 2014 Nebula shakes her head. "He won't let me."

2014 Nebula points a gun at Gamora.

"NO!"

Present Nebula shoots 2014 Nebula and she dies. Hawkeye picks up the Infinity Gauntlet.

…

Elsa's POV

"Okay, Thor. Hit me." tony says.

Thor bangs his 2 hammers together combined with his lightning. Tony's suit sucks up the energy and he shoots it out using his hands and his body. Thanos twirls his blade fast to divert the energy. Thor grabs Stormbreaker and uses it to bat Mjölnir to hit Thanos. Thanos uses Tony as a shield resulting in damage to his system.

I run up to him and swing my sword wildly at him. He blocks it with his own sword and then swipes at me. I quickly summon my shield and block it. I then cast my magic at him. He fights against the blast and bats me away.

Steve tries to attack Thanos but is easily shielded away by the Mad Titan. Thanos throws his sword at Thor. Thor ducks and Thor attacks him. Thor's attack on Thanos is blocked by his sword. Thor is beaten and choked by Thanos, as he punches him. Mjolnir is flicked away as Thanos relentlessly beats up Thor, throwing him into a tree and socking him before throwing him over rubble and socking him again. Thor tries to grab Stormbreaker but Thanos grabs it and uses it against Thor as he tries to defend himself. Thanos is digging it into Thor, when suddenly Mjolnir flies into Thanos, zooms past, stops, and flies back, both look on in amazement as Steve picks up the hammer.

"I knew it!"

Thanos kicks Thor to the ground and proceeds to battle Steve dual-wielding both his shield and Mjolnir.

Steve proceeds to charge at Thanos swinging Mjolnir and hitting Thanos in the face knocking him down. Steve throws his shield and Thanos deflects, Steve throws Mjolnir to his shield creating a shockwave and knocking Thanos off his feet. Steve goes on the offensive on Thanos, throwing his shield first at Thanos and quickly hitting it back at him again with Mjolnir. He lines his arm back up and underarms a channel of lightning on Thanos. He then raises Mjolnir in the air and summons lightning down on Thanos. He then jumps and tries to slam Thanos with Mjolnir. Thanos rolls over and picks up Steve and slams him into the ground.

Thanos eventually gets the upper hand, he removes his helmet, stabs Steve on the leg and knocks Mjolnir (2013) out of his hand. Thanos proceeds to destroy Steve's shield with his double-bladed sword and throws him across the battlefield.

Steve staggered to get up. I crawl over to him and help him up.

"In all my years of conquest– violence– slaughter– It was never personal. But I'll tell you now– what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet– I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

Thanos' entire army is summoned to the ground which included the Children of Thanos, Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders and Chitauri Gorillas. Upon seeing the army descending on Earth. With a fierce determination, Steve tightens his broken shield to his arm and stands against Thanos' giant army alone. I stand with him.

"I'm with you, Steve," I said as I grabbed his hand.

We both started walking toward the army.

Suddenly, a crackling comes in on our communicator.

"Hey, Cap, you read me?"

Steve stops and looks around.

"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?"

I look behind us. I see a yellow portal begins to form behind him.

"On your left."

"Steve, look."

Steve looks behind to see the portal on his left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully restored and ready to fight. Steve and the revived Wakandans share a look when Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, we see dozens of more portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, we see Doctor Strange descend in. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star-Lord, and Spider-Man. I watch in confusion and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including Black Panther and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager ships. Amongst the throngs of heroes, we see Bucky, Groot, the Scarlet Witch, the Wasp, and Pepper Potts clad in her iron suit.

Then Anna walks forward out of the portal. She smiles at me. A tear streams down my face. Nearly every hero has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Thanos' hordes.

Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers take up battle positions. The heroes standing across Thanos' forces.

I look over at Steve and smile. He looks back at Thanos, who looks surprised

"AVENGERS!" He summons Mjolnir "–assemble."

Thor makes a battle cry, as does Black Panther and the heroes charge. Thanos raises his sword towards them, commanding his army to charge as well. Then both sides collide.

I look at Steve and Thor fighting. Steve takes Stormbreaker but Thor flies to him and passes Mjolnir

"No, no, give me that. You have the little one." Thor said as he flies off.

I start blasting left and right as the battle progresses. I quickly summon my sword when I become surrounded by a bunch of Chitari fighters. Just as they were about to attack, a line of fire snaked through them and burnt them all. I look to see Anna casting her fire powers.

She runs up to me.

"Elsa!"

I quickly run up to her and hug her tightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's just been hard without you here."

I finally let her go as some enemy troopers come up.

I look at Anna.

"Shall we?"

"I think we shall."

...

I'm fighting alongside Steve and Anna when we hear clint on our communicator.

"Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?"

Steve throws Mjolnir and blocks an Outrider.

"Get those stones as far away as possible!" He says as he summons Mjolnir back and strikes the Outrider.

"No! We need to get them back where they came from."

"No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel."

"Hold on!" Scott shrinks to normal size and pulls out a remote. "That wasn't our only time machine."

Scott presses the button, which activates Luis's van's Horn with the song La Cucaracha, which is heard from afar. Hearing so, Cap goes to higher ground.

"Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?"

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!"

"Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked.

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." Steve said as he jumped

"We're on it, Cap." I heard over the comms.

I moved through the battle to see Dr. Strange traps a group of Chitauri in his magic and sends them through portals as Tony joins him.

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it."

"If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." Dr. Strange tells him

"You better be right."

…

Derrick's POV

Clint and I rush through Outriders, before finding himself surrounded. He is saved by Black Panther.

"Clint! Give it to me."

Clint gives T'Challa the Gauntlet to T'Challa, and he runs towards the van while fighting Thanos' army. Eventually, he is stopped by the double-edged sword, boomeranged by Thanos. When it gets back to him, he charges T'Challa. I go to back him up, when, when The Scarlet Witch lands in front of Thanos.

"You took everything from me."

"I don't even know who you are."

"You will."

With her powers, Wanda picks up some debris on the ground and tries to crush Thanos with it.

Ebony May grabs the Gauntlet with his telekinesis of bricks. He does the same for T'Challa, trying to stop him from getting the glove.

"I got it!" Peter says.

Peter grabs the Gauntlet with his web-shooters and is surrounded by Chitauri.

"Activate Instant Kill!"

The Robotic Spider Legs come out of his back, stabbing the Chitauri.

Thanos tries to kill Wanda with his double-bladed sword, but Wanda pushes it away. She then uses her powers to try and crush Thanos.

"Rain fire! Just do it!"

The spaceship cannons appear and start to fire at the heroes. It flings Maximoff away. Wong makes a shield and holds it up. The others do the same. Suddenly one of the cannons hit a dam. Water starts to flood into the battlefield.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?"

Meanwhile, Peter is still battling the Chitauri.

"I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't get this. Help! Somebody, Help."

"Hey, Queens, heads up."

Steve throws Mjolnir, and Peter shoots a web and glides along, then Pepper Potts catches him

"Good."

I then look to see Anna, crouching for cover. I ran over to her and shielded her.

"Derrick!"

"Keep your head down."

The cannons kept firing down on us. but then they turn to face something in the sky as all the cannons start shooting at something.

"What the hell is this?" Sam yelled.

A bright light of thundering energy comes surging down as Carol Danvers flies through the ship, and it results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the lake.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Danvers, we need an assist here."

Anna's POV

I watch Carol Danvers landing near Peter, who is on the ground, weirdly hugging the gauntlet with his body.

"Hi. I'm– Peter Parker."

"Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" Carol asked

Peter gets up and passes her the gauntlet. "I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that."

I look to see the army of Thanos charging.

Wanda arrives, Valkyrie flying on her Pegasus as she arrives.

"Don't worry."

"She's got help," Okoye said.

Pepper lands next to Okoye, followed by Shuri, the Wasp, Elsa, and three others I didn't recognize. Thanos' army charges while the women help Carol Danvers go through the Outriders, Sakaarans, and Chitauri. The green lady takes out a gorilla, while Okoye takes out Corvus Glaive. Wanda and Valkyrie destroy two leviathans. Carol Danvers then starts flying towards the van with the Gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease. Thanos, seeing this, starts running to Carol Danvers, but is stopped by Pepper, Shuri, The Wasp, Elsa and I blasting him backward. Thanos, after seeing Carol Danvers fly past him, throws his double sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum realm tunnel, throwing Carol Danvers backward and losing her grip on the Gauntlet, which falls to the ground. Doctor Strange steadies the water after the explosion. In the final brawl for the Stark Gauntlet, Stark moves one of Thanos' enemies aside and sees the Gauntlet. He runs to get it but sees Thanos, who Stark tackles. Thanos smacks Stark away, knocking him out. Then Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir in an attempt to pin Thanos' arm down, with assistance from Captain America. However, Thanos overpowers them and knocks them both out. After picking up the Gauntlet, Carol Danvers arrives, punching away at Thanos while he is holding the Gauntlet. She keeps punching him, but Thanos grabs her by the arm and flings her away. Thanos puts on the gauntlet, gamma radiation from the stones eating at him as he tries to snap, but Carol Danvers arises again and stops his fingers from snapping, opening up his hand similar to what Captain America did during the battle of Wakanda. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing. Just as Carol Danvers is gaining the upper hand by rising and forcing Thanos onto his knees, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to hit Carol Danvers away. Stark looks in question at Strange, who simply raises one finger. Stark nods. Thanos puts the Power Stone back into the Gauntlet, yelling from the gamma radiation coursing through him, until Stark makes one last attack on Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before Thanos punches him away.

"I am– inevitable," Thanos says. I close my eyes again and wait for the inevitable

Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, the gamma radiation coursing through him, to Thanos' shock.

"And I– am– Iron Man."

Tony snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Rocket fires at a Leviathan and before it devours him, it crumbles into ash. The Black Order starts crumbling to ash. We look around in surprise; Steve looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they have won. Thanos, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army disintegrate. He looks at Steve, who just stares at him. Thanos sits down and mourns before slowly being erased from existence himself.

…

Elsa's POV

I look over at what happened to Tony. The power of the gauntlet raw energy has left his entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses beside a pile of debris. Rhodey soon flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done. Peter Parker soon flies in and sees Tony collapsed on the ground.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter says as he runs up to his fallen mentor. Tears start to form in his eyes. "Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it."

Tony is unresponsive. Peter breaks down and hugs him.

Peter is gently led aside to grieve. Pepper Potts sits in front of the fading Iron Man.

"Hey."

Tony is barely able to move his head but manages to look Pepper in the eyes.

Tony quietly whispers. "Hey, Pep.."

Pepper places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers. Pepper takes a good look at Tony's fatal injuries.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Life functions critical." The A.I replied.

Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.

Just then, I remember something Bruce said. That Dr. Strange said that I could freeze the stones, make it dormant. But what if I could do that with the energy?"

"Anna, come with me," I said as I grabbed her hand and led her towards Pepper.

"Pepper, may I?" I said as I stepped forward.

Pepper looked confused but nodded. I knelt before Tony.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to him.

I stretched forth my hand and cast my powers on his damaged side. Soon the right side of his body was completely frozen.

Just then, F.R.I.D.A.Y said. "Life functions stabilizing."

I smiled. I then looked at Anna.

"Now you."

Anna knelt before Tony and held her hand up. Her hand lit on fire. As the ice melted away, some multicolored liquid fell out as well, causing it to leave Tony's body.

After all the ice was melted, we heard F.R.I.D.A.Y say.

"Life functions stable."

Just then, Dr. Strange walked forward and put his hand on Tony's face and also checked his pulse. He then looked at Pepper.

"His entire right side will be paralyzed, but he's going to make it."

Pepper broke into tears of joy. She knelt and kissed Tony's face. "You're going to live, Tony."

Tony nodded. "I knew I was going to."

Pepper turned to me and hugged me and Anna.

"Thank you."

_** I found a way to save Tony's life. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write.**_

_**Stay tuned for the ending.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Returning the Stones

Chapter 12: Returning the Stones

Elsa's POV

Steve opened the case and looked at the six infinity stones in it. Sarah hugged my leg.

It had been a few days since the battle. Sarah had come over with James, who had come back with the snap. Anna and Derrick stood to the side with James in their arms.

"Now, remember– You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." Bruce said to Steve as he closed the case

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches."

Sam walked up to Steve. "You know, if you want, I can come with you."

"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though."

Steve then goes over to Bucky.

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back," Steve said.

Bucky smiled. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

They both hug each other.

"Gonna miss you, Buddy."

"It's gonna be okay, Buck."

When I heard what Bucky said, I grabbed Steve's hand.

"Sarah, stay with Uncle Bucky."

Sarah nodded and walked over to Bucky, who picked her up.

I lead Steve over away from the others. I looked into his eyes.

"Steve, all I want to say is, whatever you decide, I accept it. But don't think about me. Think of Sarah. She needs you more than me."

Steve sighed. Then I handed him a picture of Sarah and me.

"Just remember her."

Steve nodded. "Ok."

Steve goes over to the Quantum portal and dons the Quantum suit. I take Sarah from Bucky.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked.

"For him? As long as he needs it. For us? Five seconds."

Steve picks up Mjolnir.

"Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?"

"You bet."

"Going quantum. Three, two, one–"

Steve disappears into the Quantum portal.

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–"

Steve doesn't appear on the pad. Bruce looks around the equipment

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He blew right by his timestamp. He should be here."

"Where's Daddy?" Sarah asked me.

"Well, get him back," Derrick said

"I don't know, honey," I said, hoping for his return

"I'm trying."

"Get him the hell back!" Anna shouted.

"Daddy, where are you?"

…

8:00 pm Saturday, June 1945

The Stork Club

Steve's POV

I jumped back out of quantum in the alley across the street across from the Stork Club.

I decided I had to at least make the date that Peggy set. Then I would explain why I could be with her anymore.

I reopened the case and took out a fresh pair of clothes. I quickly got changed and looked over at the entrance. Peggy was standing there, in the red dress.

I closed the case, used a Pym disk to shrink it, and crosses the street.

"Peggy."

She looked and started to cry. She ran over and kissed me.

"You're alive! I can't believe it," she said.

I nodded. "Shall we?" I said as I motioned to the door.

She smiled, grabbed my hand, and lead me through.

…

After a fun night of dancing, we walked over to the pier to talk. I had already caught her up on mostly everything.

Just then, I heard an echo.

"Daddy, where are you?"

I sighed and looked at Peggy, who had grabbed onto my arm.

"Peggy?"

I stopped walking. She looked at me.

"Yes, Steve?"

I sighed. I grabbed the picture that Elsa gave me and looked into her eyes.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't."

She looked at me confused. "But you traveled through time to get back to me, why?"

I handed her the photo. "Cause of this."

She took it and looked down at it. Her mood went from confusion to understanding.

"Her name is Elsa. The girl's name is Sarah. She's my daughter.'

Peggy handed the photo back.

"Ok. I understand. No daughter should be without her father."

I grabbed her hands. "I love you, Peggy. But I can't stay. So, I beg you. Move on. Settle down. Have a family. Live your life."

A tear streamed down her cheek. She smiled. "Thank you. For at least giving me closure."

She grabbed me and kissed me passionately. Tears streamed down her cheek.

I heard the echo again.

"Daddy, please come back!"

I broke off the kiss and touched her face.

"I have to go."

I summoned the quantum suit and synced up. A green light appeared on the controls. It was good to go.

I looked over at Peggy, who looked amazed.

"Goodbye," Peggy said as she waved.

"Goodbye."

I hit the button and jumped back into quantum.

…

Elsa's POV

"You have to do something!" Anna shouted at Bruce, who was fiddling with the controls.

"I'm doing the best I can!" He shouted.

"Daddy, please come back!" Sarah shouted at the portal.

Just then a green light appeared on the console.

Bruce jumped into action. "There he is. Now returning in three, two, one-"

Steve then reappeared on the platform.

"Daddy!" Sarah jumped out of my arms and ran up to him. He knelt and hugged her tight.

"You came back!" Sarah said as she hugged Steve tightly.

"I will never leave you," Steve said.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Sarah."

I walked on the platform.

"And I love you both," I said as I hugged both of them.

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**So now, the story comes to a close in the next chapter.**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

Chapter 13: The Wedding

General POV

Arendelle Cathedral

Three Months Later

"I happily announce you husband and wife." The preacher said.

Elsa looked at Steve and smiled. They kissed. The room cheered.

After Steve had returned, the two of them quickly planned the wedding. All the superheroes attended.

"Including me!" Deadpool shouted. "Even though I hate weddings. Probably because I couldn't have one of my own."

**_OH. I forgot you were here Deadpool._**

"Well, of course, I'm here, Holster. What did you think would happen when you put the fiery Disney princess with the X-men? Huh? Which reminds me..."

_**Alright, back to the story.**_

"But I had a question."

_**Maybe later, Deadpool.**_

Elsa smiled as she looked over Anna and Sarah. They smiled as Elsa turned and looked at the guests of the wedding. Steve and Elsa walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

"Tacky way to put it," Deadpool said.

_**Quiet, Wade.**_

…

Steve and Elsa entered the ballroom to the sound of applause. The heroes cheered as the newly married couple entered the room.

The reception was a great party. Everything was great. The food was great and the music was lively.

"Except they have cheap wine," Deadpool said as he sniffed a bottle of wine.

After the dinner, Tony, in his newly invented wheelchair, rolled into the floor.

"Everybody I have something to say. Or should I say, I did, and it fits into this situation perfectly."

He hit a button on his chair and a holograph of him sitting in a chair.

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. The universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end." Tony suddenly gets up walking towards his camera. "What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to." The hologram leans down and smiles. He is looking straight at Morgan, who was sitting with her mom. "I love you 3,000." Then the hologram cut out.

Tears were shed as the message played. They applauded. Tony wheel back over to Pepper and Morgan.

Clint and Wanda sat next to each other at a table. Clint smiles.

"You know, I wish there was a way– that I could let her know. That we won." He looks over to Wanda. "We did it."

Wanda smiles. "She knows– They both do."

Anna then stands up.

"Now it's time for the bride and groom dance."

Steve stands up. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Steve leads Elsa onto the dancefloor and they slow dance.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." Deadpool started to sing.

_**Deadpool, please. Let them have this moment.**_

"Oh, come on. She's a Disney princess."

Elsa smiles and kisses Steve.

"No matter what happens. Promise we'll do it together." Elsa said to Steve.

"I'm with you till the end."

Then Sarah runs to her parents. Steve picks her up and then pulls Elsa close

**Thank you all so much for your support during this story! It means...**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Deadpool shouts.

_**What now, Deadpool!?**_

"First of all, Hello reader. I hope you liked Holster's story. He's worked so hard on it and really appreciates it. Even though they're average stories."

_**Now, wait a minute...**_

"I mean, Come on now. This guy writes about Jack Frost and Elsa, Hiccup and Merida, and others weird fandoms. But they're averagely crap."

_**I would have you know that I work hard on every story, Wade. Now if you would just...**_

"No! You said, Later Deadpool. Now it's later!"

_**Uhhhh. Alright. What do you want?**_

"Thank you. Now for my question. What the F**k happened Anna when she goes off to the F****n X-Men? Did you just f****n bleep me?!"

_**Yes Wade, I did. I'm actually glad you mentioned that. You see, Deadpool and my readers, after I finish up a couple of other stories, I'm planning on doing a Spin-off series of Anna's time with the X-men. It will be called Project X. I don't know when I will have it up, but I promise it will be here soon.**_

"Huh, like you promise everything will be here soon. Chapter 2 will be here soon. So cheesy."

_**Does that answer your question, Wade!?**_

"Yes and no. That's great and all, but what about Sarah. What will happened to her?"

_**Well actually, thanks to a guest on here who suggested it, I am planning on doing another spin-off series of when Sarah grows up and becomes a hero named Captain Arendelle. This will come after The Project X series.**_

"Huh, sound kinda weird, but whatever, you do you, Holster."

_**Are you done?**_

"Yes, I am."

_**Then get out of my story!**_

"Fine! But don't worry. I'll be back in Project X to f**k with you on that one too. STOP F****N BLEEPING ME, YOU M*********R!"

_**UH, so anyway.**_

_**I want to thank you guys so much for your support with this story. I am so overwhelmed by how much support you have given me. Please make sure to check out the other stories I have written. And lookout for Project X when I get to it.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Project X will be here soon.**_

"No, it won't"

_**DEADPOOL!**_


End file.
